The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to data analytics and presentation implemented in conjunction with system monitoring.
Big data analytics requires increasingly efficient and flexible techniques for visualizing or otherwise presenting data from a variety of sources and in a variety of formats. For example, big data analytics took can be designed to capture and correlate information in one or more databases. The analytics took may process the information to create output in the form of result reports, alarms, etc. The vast volume of information stored in and processed by analytics systems as well as the vast variety of information sources, variety of data formats, etc., poses challenges for efficiently evaluating and presenting analytics relating to a particular issue or problem.